


No Island Men

by Kandai



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post - X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ne saurait dire ce qui lui manque le plus après San Francisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Island Men

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Brett Rattner.
> 
> Note : Une idée en coup de vent sur un sujet plutôt déprimant. Si vous connaissez mon écriture, je crois que cela ne vous surprendra plus davantage. Le rating est peut-être un peu élevé mais ce que cette oeuvre implique est vraiment moralement dérangeant donc je préfère être sûre. Bonne lecture ! :)
> 
> Écrit pour le défi " Pour demain " sur la commu lj Six variations.

#  No Island Men

And I don't wanna beg your pardon  
And I don't wanna ask you why  
But if I was to go my own way  
Would I have to pass you by?

Black Flies, Ben Howard.

* * *

La fille des voisins à l’autre bout de la rue est une mutante.

Rien de très spectaculaire, considérant les autres mutants qu’il existe à travers le monde. A côté, son pouvoir de léviter à quelques centimètres du sol paraît bien fade et ennuyeux mais pour tout ce que cette particularité à d’inintéressant et de presque risible, la petite Sarah fait la fierté de ses parents qui n’hésitent pas à la montrer avec de grands sourires, comme pour défier le monde de changer quoi que ce soit à sa perfection. Ca réchauffe le cœur de voir des parents si attentifs et dévoués à leur fille mutante, lorsqu’on sait que vingt ans plus tôt, ceux-là même l’auraient probablement flanquée à la porte sans demander leur reste.

Ils ont reçu des insultes, évidemment – certaines choses ne changent jamais – mais l’amitié des voisins, la solidarité presque éternelle de ces petits quartiers de la campagne fait des merveilles pour ces braves gens si bien que Sarah pourrait devenir l’exemple parfait de ce que deviendraient les mutants intégrés. Elle est différente mais reste modeste à propos de son pouvoir, de la communauté ; sa mutante préféré, c’est madame Tornade parce qu’elle peut faire venir le soleil et aussi parce qu’elle est noire comme sa meilleure amie. C’est fréquent, il paraît, d’avoir des « mutants préférés » et de se disputer régulièrement pour savoir qui est le plus fort, le plus rapide, le plus costaud.

Il se demande combien d’enfants préfèrent Magneto en secret. Personne n’est supposé préférer les terroristes, les trouver braves ou même les considérer comme des modèles mais qui sait, avec la modernité et Internet, on trouve toutes sortes de choses.

Il a glissé aux parents la carte de visite de l’Institut Xavier, évidemment. La mère lui a serré la main en pleurant pour le remercier d’offrir à leur petit trésor une opportunité de connaître d’autres mutants, de pouvoir embrasser sa différence sans jamais craindre de représailles. Il a souri en disant que c’était bien normal de rendre service et a répondu « plus maintenant » lorsque le père lui a demandé s’il était un mutant lui-même. Personne n’a plus trouvé quoi répondre après cela et il a fini par rentrer chez lui, le cœur pesant des nuances de la vérité.

La mère de Sarah lui a envoyé des chocolats pour le remercier. Faits maison, dans une jolie boîte toute simple mais avec un ruban doré par-dessus, à côté d’un « Merci, monsieur L. ! » enfantin, probablement un dernier ajout de la petite Sarah elle-même. Il les a jetés sans les manger.

Il a gardé la boîte, toutefois.

* * *

San Francisco a changé le monde et le monde les change tous en retour, progressivement, avec un tact nouveau lorsque l’humanité s’est rendue compte que tenter de normaliser une partie de la population en croissance démographique ne mène strictement à rien et qu’il serait temps de freiner avant de déclarer une guerre ouverte contre cette communauté composée de personnes complètement aléatoires et aux pouvoirs aussi spectaculaires que leurs origines ne le sont pas.

Au départ, cela n’a pas semblé dans leur sens mais petit à petit, les manifestations outragées ont augmenté, les tentatives de recréer le remède ont été étouffées dans l'œuf, la visibilité a changé, est devenue plus inclusive... Certes, il y a toujours des déchets qui pensent que les mutants sont une punition divine, des enfoirés en blouses blanches qui infligent des sévices atroces sur des corps mutilés d'adolescents et d'enfants sous le simple prétexte qu'ils s'appellent « docteurs », des politiciens religieux qui grimacent en tentant de rabaisser leurs droits déjà fort remis en question devant des cours de justice mais Erik connaît cette vermine-là, il n'en attend pas moins d'eux et sait qu'on n'hésitera pas à les prendre au tournant si le besoin se fait – son ancienne Confrérie vit toujours, dans les mains capables de Mystique et Pyro, et même les X-Men ne se laisseront pas faire si l'humanité va trop loin. Xavier était peut-être un pacifiste dans l’âme mais son héritage vit d’autres temps et la politique de dissimulation, les éternels jeux d’ombres, tout cela est loin derrière eux.

Il est satisfait de voir ce changement doucement modeler l’ancienne ère. Il est satisfait de voir que le monde s’adapte tout aussi doucement à la présence de ses nouveaux membres, que l’on n’a plus à craindre d’être brutalisé pour ce que l’on est simplement. Certains chocs sont inévitables – et font mal parfois – mais les résolutions n’apparaissent plus si impossibles désormais ; pas lorsqu’on voit les mutants à la télévision, dans les trains, dans les bureaux, dans des quartiers comme celui qu’il habite. C’est différent sans doute lorsqu’on découvre que son voisin depuis toujours est un mutant, que ses enfants sont des mutants, que ses frères ou sœurs auraient pu être des mutants et que cela arrive aux plus vertueux comme aux pécheurs, aux musulmans comme aux athées, aux africains comme aux asiatiques.

Erik serait presque heureux pour sa part, même s’il vit loin de cette vie-là maintenant. De temps à autre, il reçoit de longues lettres d’Ororo et Mystique se fend parfois d’une brève missive à laquelle il répond inévitablement par « Toujours là », histoire de lui faire savoir qu’il est toujours en vie. Demander davantage de courtoisie serait pousser la décence un peu trop loin aussi il préfère s’abstenir. Les rares fois où il a eu l’occasion de la revoir, elle a fini par prendre les traits de Charles et il s’est mis dans une colère tellement noire qu’ils ont dû être séparés de force.

Il suppose que c’est de bonne grâce mais cette transgression l’a mis hors de lui, le simple fait qu’on puisse utiliser le nom de Charles Xavier pour le ternir, pour le tordre en un reflet laid et juvénile et se moquer ainsi de ses égarements. Il est bien trop tard pour s’indigner à la place du Professeur pour le ridicule dont Mystique le couvre et celle-ci ne manque pas de lui rappeler l’hypocrisie de sa défense, lui qui a ri du Professeur et de sa naïveté bien-pensante plus d’une fois.

Elle a peut-être eu raison de s’emporter devant son éclat – non pas qu’il le lui dira un jour – et Erik préfère encore mourir que d’avouer que ce qui l’a tant mis en colère est l’incroyable joie d’avoir cru, pendant une courte seconde, que Charles Xavier était encore vivant.

* * *

Une fois par mois, une voiture grise descend le long de l’allée proprette et Hank McCoy en sort, mutant bleu et plus fier que jamais.

Il vieillit lui aussi, Hank. Le bleu de ses poils n’est plus aussi riche, le verre de ses lunettes se renforce au fur et à mesure que le temps passe et sa démarche, si elle n’a rien perdu de sa sûreté, se ralentit par intermittences. Sa fatigue peut se comprendre facilement vu à quel point il est sollicité en ce moment. Erik n’a jamais été plus fier de lui qu’en ces instants où le mutant franchi son perron la tête haute ; c’est un drôle de sentiment de se souvenir du gamin maladroit aux pieds difformes qui les a si timidement accueillis lorsque la C.I.A. s’est lancée sur la piste de Shaw pour se dire qu’il a fini par devenir cet homme accompli et sûr de lui qui se bat activement devant la loi pour que leurs pairs puissent acquérir des droits équitables et une justice impartiale.

Il se demande parfois ce que penserait Raven du mutant qui se tient face à lui.

Ils bavardent sur le chemin qui les mène à l’aéroport où un avion privé les attend, de choses et d’autres. Erik pose beaucoup de questions sur leur situation politique, évidemment, questions auxquelles Hank se fait un plaisir de répondre avec sa délicatesse coutumière ; à son tour, le mutant à fourrure demande des nouvelles d’Erik, de sa santé, de son travail du bois, des tomates et du romarin qu’il fait pousser dans le petit potager qu’il a derrière sa maison, des millions de petites choses mondaines qui font désormais son quotidien. Il répond cordialement, parle de la petite Sarah et des voisins, des sculptures qu’il a terminées récemment, des douleurs qui font craquer ses articulations.

Il ne parle pas de l’immobilité qui court sous ses doigts, de l’absence qui lui vide progressivement les os, de la coque métallique de la voiture qu’il doit se contenter de toucher avec regret. Si Erik avait pensé qu’attiser la pitié était une option, il y a longtemps qu’il aurait rendu les armes de sa fierté et se serait mis à genoux.

Pour les héritiers d’un homme qui prônait la tolérance et la compassion avec une ferveur agaçante, les X-Men peuvent se montrer amèrement vindicatifs. Non pas qu’il ne les comprend pas, lui qui connaît la vengeance et la douleur presque mieux que quiconque. Il suppose qu’il devrait se montrer reconnaissant de ne pas avoir été livré en pâture aux mains vengeresses des humains mais Erik n’a jamais souhaité vivre dans un monde dans lequel Charles n’est plus qu’un nom gravé sur une plaque froide.

* * *

Techniquement, il a une chambre à l’Institut à laquelle personne ne touche. Il a entendu par Kitty Pryde que Logan l’emprunte lorsqu’il revient de ses escapades mais chacun sait que ce n’est plus qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne finisse par s’installer de façon permanente dans le lit de leur directrice. Ni lui ni Ororo ne s’affichent particulièrement mais Erik se souvient ce que c’est de vivre au Manoir Xavier : pour tout ce que la propriété a de vaste, elle offre relativement peu d’intimité une fois confrontée à l’indiscrétion d’une horde d’adolescents curieux et peu importe si la horde en question se compose de quatre jeunes gens hyperactifs. Ainsi, tout le monde sait pour Logan et Ororo comme tout le monde suit le cours des ruptures et réconciliations instantanées entre Bobby Drake et Rogue ou contemple avec une fascination à la limite du malsain les tentatives de drague de Kitty Pryde sur Colossus et leur spectaculaire inefficacité jusque là.

Et tout le monde sait que les rares nuits que Monsieur Lehnsherr passe à l’Institut, il les passe dans la chambre du Professeur.

L’ancienne chambre de Charles est la seule pièce à être restée intouchée après San Francisco. Il reste de vieux cardigans laissés pour compte sur les commodes, des marque-pages entre les livres abandonnés, la marque des roues du fauteuil roulant imprimée sur le parquet et dans la moquette. Le dentifrice dans la salle de bains accolée – une pièce assez grande pour qu’on puisse y manœuvrer un fauteuil roulant sans risquer de tout renverser – est roulé jusqu’à la moitié du tube et la dernière fois qu’il l’a utilisé, l’infâme pâte avait un atroce goût de plastique ; depuis, Erik apporte son propre dentifrice et jure lorsqu’il tâtonne le mur le matin avant de se souvenir que le lavabo est situé bien plus bas, spécialement pour que quelqu’un puisse y accéder depuis une chaise roulante. Il reste un fond d’eau de Cologne dans un flacon ouvert sur l’évier, il n’y touche pas.

Le savon dans la douche sent les épices et la cannelle.

Il ouvre de temps à autre l’énorme armoire pour y piocher un pull lorsqu’il fait trop froid. Il y en a de rares à sa taille ; à vrai dire, il suspecte ceux qui sont à sa taille d’être des vêtements qu’il a jadis porté et que Charles lui aurait subtilisé au cours de l’un de leurs escapades loin du monde. Quand il place son nez dessus, le tissu sent la naphtaline : s’ils ont un jour porté l’odeur de Charles, celle-ci a disparu depuis longtemps.

Une fois, Erik a trouvé un col roulé noir tout au fond, bien caché sous une pile de chemises crème. Il l’a regardé longuement avant de le replier en silence et de le remettre à sa place. Cela fait longtemps que ce pull ne lui appartient plus et de toute façon, qu’en ferait-il ? Il n’a plus la fine taille de sa jeunesse, même s’il ne peut décemment pas se plaindre.

Lorsqu’il s’endort dans l’immense lit vide, le corps enroulé dans un vieux peignoir bleu marine, il fait attention de faire face à la fenêtre et imagine, dans la seconde entre la somnolence et le sommeil, la courbure d’un immense satellite se découpant dans le ciel nocturne.

* * *

Il ne reste jamais longtemps au Manoir. Bien qu’il soit réduit à un inoffensif vieillard, sa présence met mal à l’aise la plupart des étudiants et déclenche des crises de rage ou de panique de la part des cas sensibles (comprendre : Rogue et le jeune mutant qui supprime les pouvoirs des autres, Jimmy ?) Une fois, ce dernier s’est enfui presque en courant du réfectoire après l’y avoir vu ; Erik n’a pas entendu qu’Ororo s’en mêle pour prendre ses maigres affaires et s’en aller sans jeter un regard en arrière. Le choc d’avoir vu la terreur sur le visage lisse et pâle de cet enfant – il a presque l’âge du garçon qui est entré en tremblant dans les camps de concentration et qu’Erik ne reconnaîtrait plus – lui retourne l’estomac.

Il a préféré écourter ses visites mensuelles à l’Institut, après cela. Personne ne l’a vraiment blâmé pour ça et à vrai dire, il n’est pas sûr de pouvoir reprocher à ces enfants d’avoir peur de lui, pas lorsqu’on sait qu’il a activement essayé de les tuer et qu’il a bien failli réussir.

Erik a cru voir l’Enfer dans les camps, dans l’horrible rictus de Shaw, dans les cadavres pourrissant à l’air libre et le chocolat qui avait le goût du sang. Il a eu l’habitude de rire en entendant « l’enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions » et il est sûr qu’aucun des survivants de ce cauchemar ne saurait être d’accord avec ce stupide dicton mais le sérum a dû ralentir sa colère ou lui donner quelque semblant de clarté. Il se retourne sur ces enfants et voit qu’il est devenu leur monstre dans les placards, le Sebastian Shaw de leur enfance sacrifiée au nom de la guerre.

Il n’a jamais eu que les objectifs les plus nobles en tête lorsqu’il menait sa croisade, des intentions enrobées dans une haine aveugle et sans but ; aujourd’hui, voilà qu’il est devenu le docteur Frankenstein à son tour, contemplant son héritage depuis la montagne de ses erreurs avec une fascination presque morbide.

Sera-t-il libre un jour ? Charles le croyait fermement mais son vieil ami croyait en beaucoup de choses ; ce sont ses héritiers qui perpétuent son utopie monstrueuse, ce sont ses X-Men qui réussissent peu à peu là où ils se sont tous brisés les dents. Est-ce que Charles aurait approuvé, seulement ? Il fut un temps où le Professeur aurait tout tenté pour enchaîner Erik et Raven à ses côtés mais l’intention n’est rien face à l’acte ; Charles a choisi de les laisser libres de tracer leurs chemins, même si cela devait les séparer.

En regardant les enfants qui s’écartent sur son passage, les mutants qui creusent un meilleur lendemain dans le vaste monde, en regardant ses mains pleines du sang invisible de l’innocence, Erik se demande si cette liberté qu’on leur a accordée n’a jamais été qu’une gigantesque farce.

Charles rirait sans doute.

* * *

Il a juré, en sortant des camps, qu’il ne laisserait plus aucune aiguille toucher sa chair.

Tragique ironie de se dire que le seul moment où peut prétendre sentir le métal est quand celui-ci s’enfonce dans ses veines.

* * *

Après son injection, il aime se rendre sur la tombe de Charles. L’édifice est toujours constamment couvert de fleurs, si bien qu’on distingue difficilement l’inscription mais Erik n’en a guère besoin tant il la connaît par cœur maintenant. Une fois son rituel percé à jour, Ororo lui a prêté un tabouret portable pour qu’il n’ait pas à s’asseoir sur le sol ou à se baisser trop bas ; de temps en temps, elle le rejoint et ils se recueillent en silence face au profil coulé dans le bronze. Le ciel prend toujours une teinte grisâtre quand elle s’en va.

Parfois, Erik parle dans l’air immobile. De sa nouvelle vie, des gamins qui ont piétiné ses jonquilles, d’un livre qu’il a lu ou relu. Parfois, il parle des X-Men et de la Confrérie, des mutants en général, à quel point il serait fier et peut-être honteux de voir que le monde n’a pas besoin d’eux pour changer. La plupart du temps, il garde le silence et retrace les traits de son vieil ami sur le portrait de bronze. Qu’a-t-il à ajouter ? Tout a déjà été dit.

Mystique le rejoint une fois par an, toujours accompagné de McCoy. Elle est jeune et blonde à nouveau lorsqu’elle dépose les lilas sur le mémorial, une statue à l’image de la femme qui a autrefois été la sœur de Charles Xavier – c’est une drôle de façon de vouloir rendre les derniers hommages mais Mystique est loin d’être mutante à suivre les chemins bien tracés. McCoy lui tend une main qu’elle ne refuse jamais et ils partent ensemble, le long des haies et des bosquets de fleurs. Ils ne se parlent pas ; Erik se garde de leur adresser la parole, conscient que le rituel qu’ils opèrent tous les deux est fragile.

Il pense à Darwin, tué trop tôt par la malice de Shaw. Il pense à Sean, mort sur une plage de Cuba pour défendre ses camarades laissés à leur sort. Il pense à Angel, sacrifiée dans leur quête pour obtenir des informations sur l’attentat de Kennedy. Il pense à Alex, emporté dans le tourbillon des années quatre-vingt en laissant un fils tourmenté derrière lui.

Il pense qu’ils sont les derniers survivants de cette première classe de mutants rassemblés par la main bienveillante de Charles Xavier et qu’aucun ne peut lui rendre un décent dernier hommage, à peine quelques murmures dans les fleurs pâles qui gisent sur sa tombe. Il se dit que des jeunes mutants qui se sont rencontrés dans les locaux de la C.I.A., aucun n’a laissé de corps à enterrer derrière lui – peut-être est-ce là le témoignage de leur caractère extraordinaire, le fait que leurs corps semblent composés de poussière d’étoiles et de grandeur, si bien qu’il n’en reste rien après leur mort.

Il se demande combien d’empreintes invisibles l’âme de Charles a laissé sur la sienne.

* * *

Le métal lui manque.

* * *

L’héritage de Charles tient en une petite boîte et quelques mots écrits presque à la hâte sur une feuille qu’il a chiffonné à force de la déplier. La courbe du ‘J’ a presque disparu sous le tremblement de ses doigts ; il fait attention, quand il relit pour la millième fois la phrase qu’il connaît par cœur, de ne pas déchirer le papier fragile.

_Je suis navré que nous n’ayons pas eu plus de temps, mon vieil ami._

Dans l’écrin bleu marine, il y a un anneau en platine. Charles a fait graver « Tu n’es pas seul » en longues lettres courbées à l’intérieur de la bande ; Erik oublie à quel point son ami aimait le symbolisme.

Il n’a pas manqué de rire devant le ridicule de la situation et lorsque son rire a viré aux sanglots, s’est montré reconnaissant pour la discrétion du quartier. Au moins, quand parfois ses larmes coulent sans entrave sur ses joues ridées, personne n’a à être témoin de son chagrin.

* * *

Une fois, il a demandé à McCoy alors que celui-ci préparait la seringue s’ils ne craignaient pas qu’il s’enfuie et disparaisse. Le mutant bleu l’a observé avec son horripilante compassion et a doucement demandé, juste avant de lui planter l’aiguille au creux du coude :

— Et où irais-tu donc, Erik ? Tu n’as plus rien.

* * *

McCoy a raison.

* * *

La petite Sarah ne lui offre plus de chocolats mais lui garde des parts de cake aux fruits qu’il mange avec plaisir. Les ménagères lui envoient de grands sourires depuis leurs boîtes aux lettres mais s’abstiennent de poser des questions. Une fois, l’un des petits jeunes qui jouent au skateboard dans la rue a vu son tatouage et a hoché imperceptiblement la tête, pâle comme un linge. On est poli par ici, on ne pose pas de questions indiscrètes, même lorsqu’Hank McCoy vient frapper à sa porte.

Erik imagine qu'il devrait se montrer reconnaissant pour leur silence ; quelque part, il l’est même si l’idée de devoir quelque chose suffit à l’agacer. Parce que si quelqu'un franchit la ligne un jour, pose la question fatale, il sait qu'il faudra parler de la copie d'une thèse présentée à Oxford des années plus tôt qu’il garde sur son étagère, du sourire de l'homme dans le cadre qui trône sur sa table de nuit, des vieux cardigans trop petits qui traînent dans son armoire, de la lettre froissées dans le tiroir de sa commode et de l’anneau qu’il garde accroché au bout d’une chaîne parce que ses doigts sont trop maigres pour l’empêcher de glisser. Il sait qu'il faudra parler du froid dans sa tête, du vide dans son lit et de la tombe sur laquelle il va déposer des fleurs une fois par mois. Il faudra parler de Charles Xavier et il découvre qu’il n’en a pas vraiment envie ; il est presque heureux loin de batailles qu'il ne peut plus appeler siennes, loin de manoirs vides et des souvenirs poussiéreux, de cieux vierges de satellites. Il est presque heureux au milieu de ses sculptures et ses jonquilles et les gâteaux de la voisine mutante, à contempler ses pairs construire un futur dans lequel il n’existe déjà plus.

Et quoi si demain est incolore ?

Cela vaut peut-être mieux face aux ombres de son passé.


End file.
